Tabitha (Pokémon)
Tabitha is one of the Team Magma admins fought in Pokémon Ruby and Emerald games. He is the Magma counterpart of Matt and his female counterpart is Courtney. Appearances In Ruby, Tabitha is successful in stealing a meteorite from meteor falls and is battled before Maxie on Mt Chimney. He is battled again in the Magma Hideout to stop the player from chasing down his leader Maxie. In Emerald, the MT chimney event is repeated. He is also faced in the new Magma Hideout before Maxie. Finally, the player and Steven team up to face Maxie and Tabitha in a double battle at the Mossdeep space centre where the Magmas are defeated again. He is not seen again after the apparant disbandment of Team Magma. In the anime Although the Generation III games show there to be at least two Magma Admins, only Tabitha ever appeared in the anime. His first appearance was in A Three-Team Scheme!, where he led a group of Magma grunts in an exploration of some ancient ruins on Dewford Island in search of the Cave of Origin. They also had a confrontation with Team Aqua. Due to a dubbing error, he was mistakenly referred to as "Field Commander Harlan" during this episode, though his name was corrected in all subsequent appearances. Tabitha appeared again in The Spheal of Approval. He and two Magma grunts broke into the Oceanic Museum in order to steal a rock sample owned by Captain Stern. Although Ash and his friends attempted to stop them, Team Magma successfully made off with most of the sample. In Fight for the Meteorite!, Tabitha led a squad of Magma grunts on a mission to Mt. Chimney, first stealing a meteorite from Professor Cozmo and then using it to power an experimental machine affecting the volcano. However, their plans were ultimately thwarted by Ash and Cozmo. His final appearance was in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends. His submarine accidentally picked up Ash and his friends while out on patrol, bringing them to Team Magma's conversation. After ambushed by Team Aqua and obtained Kyogre, Tabitha captured Ash and Pikachu when bonded with the Blue Orb. After the fight between Groudon and Kyogre, Tabitha's status remained unknown but no longer a part of Team Magma anymore following the disbandment between both Team Magma and Aqua. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tabitha, known as Mitch in the Chuang Yi translation, is one of the Three Fires—Admins of Team Magma—along with Courtney and Blaise. Like all of the Three Fires, Tabitha has a special lighter that can transmit and record images by burning them on paper. Tabitha's specialty is direct, using his Torkoal's smoke to hypnotize and poison. Ruby and Sapphire were traveling along Route 107 when they encountered Courtney and Tabitha. The two Magma Admins were trying to steal a deep sea scanner from the wreckage of the Abandoned Ship. Later, Team Aqua used the meteorite to cause Mt. Chimney to cease its activity. Sapphire and Flannery tried to prevent this but failed. Tabitha and Flannery cooperated to destroy Team Aqua's machine, but they were unable to re-start the volcano. However, this incident would later cause Flannery to side with Team Magma when the Gym Leaders of Hoenn wanted to choose sides. When Maxie attempted to control both Groudon and Kyogre through the Red and Blue Orbs (which Blaise stole for him conveniently before Team Aqua made an alliance with Team Magma), he discovered that it would be too much for his mental capacities to handle. Therefore he handed the Blue Orb to Tabitha, telling him to suppress Kyogre's will of battling. However, one of the Aqua Admins, Amber, managed to get the orb to Archie, who then abandoned the loyal minion. But this event left a residue effect on Tabitha, as Wallace found out during their battle in the Lilycove Department Store, which he lost horribly. Even though Tabitha had only touched the orb for a short period, Kyogre's influence still managed to slip through since he did attempt to control the sea titan, causing him to go out of his mind and rampage upon the former champion. Steven managed to knock him out with his Metagross's Meteor Mash when he attacked Wallace wildly. He, along with most other Team Magma and Aqua members, appears to have disappeared after the Groudon and Kyogre incident, though Flannery has spotted him (apparently reformed) in a crowd in Lavaridge Town once, ready to bathe in the revived springs. A second Tabitha (based off the ORAS design) was later seen as part of Team Magma in the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter. Gallery Images Tabitha and Maxie.jpg Pokémon 042Golbat.png|Golbat (Emerald only) 262Mightyena.png|Mightyena 323Camerupt.png|Camerupt 322Numel.png|Numel 324Torkoal_Dream.png|Torkoal (Pokémon Adventures) 277Swellow_Dream.png|Swellow (Pokémon Adventures) Trivia *Tabitha was drastically redesigned in the remakes. *Because of the redesign, the Pokémon Adventures treated the newer design as a separate character for the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, identifying Tabitha as more of a code name than an actual name. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Manga Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Redeemed Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains